1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toilet assembly including a seat structure specifically adapted to have an undersurface configuration which is adapted to engage and rest upon the surrounding peripheral edge of an open ended portable container such that a plastic bag or like structure may be mounted within the hollow interior of the container to facilitate disposal of waste products passed into the interior of the container by an occupant of the toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior known portable toilets either operate on a flushing system requiring a water supply and frequently include a separate waste holding tank which can be disconnected from the device for subsequent disposal of the waste. Alternately such devices may be less complicated devices which include having plastic or like material waste bags suspended or removably attached to some type of supporting container or be disposed within a hollow interior therein. Such portable toilets are useful when prolonged or when no water supply is available for flushing. Such circumstances may be frequently encountered during emergency situations and are especially adaptable for use on board relatively small marine craft where regular "flushing" toilet facilities are not available. In order to overcome the problems recognized in the prior art and provide an efficient and operable structure, certain patents, as evidenced and described below are representative of prior art attempts to develop such a simplistic, portable, effective toilet assembly.
The Douglas U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,134 discloses a portable toilet device having a disposable water receiving bag disposed within a hallow interior thereof. The device is movable from an open or in use position to a closed or non use position which causes rotation of the waste receiving bag to temporarily close or seal the bag thereby facilitating and making more agreeable the removal of the bag with the waste product therein for separate disposal of the waste product from the structural components of the toilet itself. The Karr U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,719 discloses a portable collapsible type of toilet structure having a bottom section, a body section and a cover section. The body section is open at the top end and bottom and is foldable between an open, operative position and a flat, inoperative or stored position. In its open position, the bottom end of the body may be supported on the bottom with the cover overlying the upper end of the body. In its folded condition, the body may be stored completely within the bottom section and the cover section inserted over the bottom section to provide a flat package.
The Salka U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,321 discloses a collapsible travel commode which is positionable between an operative, open position and a flat, stored position wherein the stored position is furthered structured to include a carrying case for the various components then the travel commode is not in use. The waste is deposited through an open end serving to attach a flexible material container wherein the overall structure is designed to have sufficient structural integrity to support a person in a seated position thereon. The patent to Peters U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,278 discloses a disposable toilet designed to fit over somewhat of a more rigid type container wherein a bag is disposable within the hollow interior of the container. The seat structure surrounds the periphery while not being removably connected thereto but which does include facilities for locking the peripheral edge of the flexible material bag thereto until disposal is warranted.
The Person U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,308 discloses a portable stacking and nesting toilet comprising a small cup member capable of being nested inside a larger cup shaped member, a seat member having a central opening and a resilient ceiling lid. The bottom of each cup has a raised lip which will engage the lip of the other cup and the open top ends of the cups have an angular rim. The seat member has a groove which engages the rim of the larger cup. A water tight bag is placed in the up right larger cup with the open end of the bag folded over its rim. The seat is place on the rim of the larger cup to secure the top of the bag on the cup rim and the toilet is ready for use. After use the seat is removed the bag is disposed and the members are nested into the stored position.
Despite prior art attempts to provide a simplistic toilet or commode structure without requiring the complicated flushing system normally associated therewith, the prior art is still absent an efficient, easy to use and commercially acceptable structure which can be used in a variety of locations or circumstances, particularly but not necessarily limited to use on small marine crafts where normal toilet flushing facilities are not available. In most situations a simple open ended plastic material bucket or like large container is normally available. Using this as a foundation the present invention solves problems along recognized in the prior art by providing components which easily yet removably but securely fit together to form a comfortable toilet or commode structure which is capable of handling waste disposal in a proper and sanitary manner and also wherein the subject invention, that would be described in greater detail hereinafter, is capable of having other more sophisticated components or supplements added thereto such as a toilet paper dispenser and bidet type cleansing device.